


You haven't seen the Shining?!

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "I'm sorry, did you just say you've never seen the Shining? And you're a horror fan?"





	You haven't seen the Shining?!

"I'm sorry, did you just say you've never seen the Shining? And you're a horror fan?"

Gerard looked up from his beer, meeting eyes with the guy sat at the other edge of the smoking area. He was clearly wearing make up, red eyeshadow around his eyes and definetly eyeliner, somehow it really matched his face & hair. He looked breathtaking.

"Well yeah. I've been meaning too? But like..so many new horrors with better acting-"

"Better acting than the Shining? Dude no."

Gerard snorted and glanced at Mikey, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hes a film snob. Into the new shit and not the old shit."

"The old stuffs the best, dude!"the guy waved his arms, grinning as he focused on Gerard. 

"I haven't got around to it-"

"Yo, Iero. You coming back in?"

The guy glanced towards the door and waved his cigarette. 

"In a sec, Ray. This dude hasn't seen the Shining!"

"He loves listening to other peoples conversations, sorry bout that."

"I'm Frank."

"Gerard."

Frank shot him a sweet smile before pushing himself up, Gerards eyes catching the black denim jacket covered in patches and safety pins. He looked like a typical punk kid as he put out his cigarette, eyes soft as he headed back inside.

"Man. He's hot as shit. We are not leaving this bar."

"He's probably straight, Gee."

Gerard pouted and finished his drink, knocking his glass against Mikeys lightly. 

"Same again?"

"Yeah, G. Thanks."

Gerard headed inside and to the only space at the bar, fumbling with his wallet and glancing at the DJ setting up. God, he wanted to dance already and he was only 3 drinks in. 

"So, you're total a Friday the 13th guy, right?"

Gerard snorted before he even turned around, catching Franks smirk. 

"The fucks wrong with Friday the 13th? Classic. Like the Halloween movies."

"Not a classic. Its good, i'll give you that! Defienitly not a classic. What about music?"

"Iron maiden? Black flag. Misfits. Anti-flag-"

"Okay. You totally pass. You got extra credits for that."Frank grinned and kicked his boot against the floor lightly.

"So my friend thinks the other dude, Mikey right? Is hot..that your boyfriend?"

"Nah. Brother."

Frank nodded, smiling softly as he glanced at his boots.

"Catch ya later?"

"Yeah. Later."

2 pints later, Gerards mind was fuzzy as he watched Frank come out and bounce on his toes, bouncing over to Buddy. Gerard loved Buddy, he was the little dog owned by the bar who roamed free and was incredibly friendly. Frank dropped to his knees, scratching behind his ear and letting Buddy jump onto his knee. Gerard seen the rips in his jeans get larger, paws getting caught in the threads.

"Hi my baby. You've been out playing huh, boy? Oh, can you smell Sweet Pea on me? Its okay, boy. You know your my number one, dude!"Frank beamed. Mikey kicked his ankle and snorted, heading inside to refill their drinks. Gerard turned back just in time to see Frank kiss buddys little forehead.

"You be good, boy. Alright? Go see if Mark will give you a treat."Frank kissed his forehead again before pushing himself up and walking over to Gerard.

"Hey. You smoke? Everywhere else is kinda to busy-"

"I'm guessing its not a cigarette."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"Nah. Its not. That cool?"

"Yeah, thats cool."Gerard nodded. Frank propped his feet up on the table, pulling a grinder out of his pocket and resting it on his crotch.

"Did you see the boats?"

"The boats?"Gerard pouted. Frank hummed and sucked his lip, keeping his eyes in his lap as he rolled his joint.

"Yeah. For the festival? Its so cool, they're gorgeous."

"I don't really leave the house."

"Yeah. I'm the opposite. Can barely sit still."Frank licked the joint, hand shaking slightly. Gerard tried not to focus on it, 

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a piercer, how about you?"

"Artist."

"That sounds rad, dude."Frank lit his joint, inhaling deep as the smell hit Gerard, Frank offered Gerard it, smiling softlt when Gerard took it.

"Whats it like to be a piercer?"

"Its awesome. How bout an artist?"

"Its...it sucks. Sometimes I have so many ideas, i just get overwelmed ya'know?"

"Like static. On a TV?"

"Yeah!"Gerard passed the joint back and glanced at Mikey sitting next to him.

"I completely dig that, dude. Mikey right? Hey."

"Sup dude."

Frank took one last drag before putting out his joint. Frank didn't head back inside though, he sat at talked to Gerard, asking him his favourite food and colour. Mikey ended up heading inside in search of someone to talk to, the conversation flowing between Frank and Gerard. 

"I'll get us drinks. Same again?"

"Cool."Gerard grinned, watching Frank go inside. He went to the bathroom as he waited, his eyes catching his reflection in the mirror. Man he looked drunk as hell, which he defiently was. He splashed some water in his face before heading back out, grinning at Frank smoking.

"So Ray and Mikey are basically hooking up in there." 

"Yeah?"Gerard grinned and took a sip of his beer. He tried to ignore Franks arm drapped around the back on the bench, 

"Yeah. Rays a good guy."

"Good."Gerard watched Buddy chase his tail for a while, sipping on his beer as he tried to find a conversation starter. His mind was completely blank.

"So um...do you have a dog?"

"Yeah! Shes this ugly fucker that I love with all my heart. I adopted her a few years back and managed to sneak her into my apartment."

"Yeah? No pets allowed?"

"Nope. But shes quite. Noone will find out."Frank grinned and ducked his head, when he looked back up his fringe hung in his eyes.

"Listen..do you wanna get out of here? Maybe I can show you the shining."Franks eyes were soft and open, making Gerard nod.

"I..that sounds good."

"Awesome. You wanna let Mikey know?"

Gerard nodded and finished his drip before getting up, he could feel Frank follow him into the bar and spotted Mikey on the couch, lips locked with Ray.

"I'll text him. I don't think he'll hear me over the sound of his tongue."

Frank laughed and nodded, scrunching his nose up slightly. Gerard felt his breath hitch, the man infront of him so breathtaking that it felt like a dream.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Ready."Gerard nodded. They decided to grab a pizza before they headed back, Frank rambling on about his old band that broke up last year as Gerard listened and nodded. It was actually really intresting, an 18 year old with an actual  _record._ Franks apartment was tiny, but really clean when he unlocked the door. Gerard snorted as the dog ran up to bark at him.

"Down, girl. This is Gerard. We do not bark at guests! Go get your leash. Go ahead to the couch, G."

Gerard blushed at the nickname, heading into the living room and glancing around. CDs litered every surface, his collection was impressive. Gerard couldn't help but run his fingers over the binding.

"Okay, so i'm gonna take her for a quick run, okay? I'll be five minutes. You can smoke or whatever, help yourself."Frank said as he set down two beers and the pizza.

"Should I com-"

"Nah. Its cool. I'll be real quick."

"I..okay."

Frank grinned and grabbed a slice of pizza before heading out, sweet pea waddling behind him. Gerard spent the time looking around as he ate a slice of pizza, seeing old photographs and even Pencys album. Gerard had boundaries so he didn't peak in to Franks bedroom (even though he really fucking wanted to.)

"Okay. I gotta quit smoking dude, shit."Frank panted as he came in, sweating and shrugging off his jacket.

"You meant an actual run?"

"Hell yeah. Mornings are better."Frank grinned and kneeled down infront of the DVD player. Gerard slid off his bootd and sat on the counch, pulling his legs under his lap. They lasted until half the movie (that was actually really fucking good,) before Gerard made the first move, mind to fuzzy with alcohol as he pushed Frank down until he was lying, and curling up next to him, making a happy hum as Frank wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Man, thought my gaydar was broke. You didn't seem intrested."Frank whispered.

"I'm intrested."Gerard mumbled, meeting Franks eyes. His stomach fluttered when Frank touched his jaw, finger tips light and rough against the skin. He pushed himself up slightly to meet Frank half way, lips meeting in a soft kiss. Frank broke apart, metting Gerards eyes before they were kissing again. Frank took it slow, hands moving gently into Gerards hair as he finally licked into his mouth, hand eventually sliding down to Gerards thigh to adjust it until his knee was against Franks semi, he moaned softly at the pressure, a gentle hand sliding up Gerards tops. He pushed his knee against Frank, meeting the moan with his own. He moved his hand down to Franks belt, biting on the lip ring gently as he popped it open, sliding his hand over the bulge in his jeans. Frank broke the kiss to whine, arching into the touch. Gerard trailed kisses down his jaw, nipping at hid neck softly as he moved down the couch. He pushed the top up until he could press open mouth kisses against his stomach.

"Gerard."Frank moaned breathlessly, pushing the hair from his eyes gently. Gerard sucked right above his belt, nipping at the skin until a bruise appeared. He licked over it beforr unbuttoning Franks pants, breath catching as the head of his cock came into view immediatly. Gerard pushed down the pants more, taking a moment to glance at Frank standing tall and heavy before he wrapped his hand around the base.

"Jesus. Jesus Gerard, please."Frank begged, Gerard met his eyes as he trailed his tongue right up the lenth and around the head. 

"God. Yeah you fucking belong there, baby."

Gerard moaned as he sank down Franks length, the taste unfamilar as he tounged at the slit, looking up at Frank who was gripping his hair.

"So good, baby. Jesus."

"You can pull my hair."Gerard whispered, pulling off to stroke him, he snorted as a hand immediatly twisted in his hair, Gerard sunk back down, letting him thrust into his mouth.

"You don't have to go easy."Gerard smirked when he pulled off to breath. Frank smirked right back and pushed into Gerards mouth again, properly fucking into his throat and letting out the most breath taking sounds. Gerard kept his throat open, letting himself gag and dribble all over Franks cock until the bitter taste filled his mouth. Frank pulled him off with a broken moan, just in time to spill over Gerards jaw and lips. He stroked him through it before wiping his face on Franks top, making him giggle and tug him up until they were kissing again. Gerard rocked against his thigh, holding it steady as it all got to much and he emptied into his jeans, biting Franks lip a little to hard as his mind blacked out. 

"Good boy, so pretty baby."Frank cooed, letting Gerard pant into his jaw loudly.

"I totally owe you, big time. C'mon, sleepy."Frank whispered.

"I'm sleeping here?"

"Unless you don't wan-"

"I want."Gerard nodded. He pushed himself up, chewing on his lip as Frank flicked off the tv.

"Next time we're finishing The Shining."

"So there'll be a next time?"

"If thats cool with you. Go clean up and i'll meet you in bed?"

"Yeah."Gerard grinned, ducking his head. He grabbed a quick shower and dried off before wrapping a towel around his waist. Franks bedroom was dark and cluttered, books stacked in every cornor as Frank waved at the wardrobe. He tugged on some pyjama pants and slid into bed, sighing happily as Frank latched onto him. He could faintly hear Sweet Pea snoring at the end of the bed, and he felt this weird sense of  _belonging._

When Gerard eventually left the following night, his shoulders were littered in hickys and his lips kissed raw. As he waited on the lift, he couldn't help but laugh as Frank sneaked up behind him, sliding as arm around his waist as he kissed at his neck.

"One more for the road."

"I'm seeing you for Lunch tomorrow, nerd."

Frank laughed and turned his around, pressing Gerard into the wall as they shared a rough kiss. He let Frank tug him back into the apartment, lips still joined as Frank shoved off his jacket, letting Gerard break apart to laugh and kick the door shut.

Through the next year, Frank never left Gerard leave without tugging him back in, eventually giving in on a late Thursday night in winter, pouting as Gerard packed up to go back to his apartment. He stayed bundled up under the covers as Gerard tugged on his hoodie.

"I want you to move in. And never ever leave again. I don't want you to leave, I never did. I knew from the moment you entered my life that I needed you, okay? And its dumb to have two places when we hate leaving eachother and ugh. Move in with me, Gee. Please?"

_Gerard spent one night apart from Frank since, his stag party, when he sneaked off from Mikey and hid in the bathroom, staring at Franks dorky face on facetime, laughing as Frank made Sweetpea wave. God, he never wanted to leave ever again._


End file.
